Goddess Aurora, Princess Isabella Volturi
by fallena018dawnthane
Summary: It’s been five years since I was changed. I am Bella, Princess of Volturi. Aro will introduce me to the covens. I have no human memories only the day, Aro changed me. But I have been getting Flashbacks of my life since I saw him, Edward Cullen. New Moon
1. Preface

**Summary:**

It's been five years since I was changed. I am Bella, Princess of Volturi. Aro will introduce me to the covens. I have no human memories only the day, Aro changed me. But I have been getting Flashbacks of my life since I saw him, Edward Cullen. And my memories set a long time ago? Set when Edward left her!!!

**PREFACE:**

You killed my love, Tithes!!None of you keeps your promise!! And in return, all of you will be put into slumber until my love will be at my side again! You will be put into sleep for thousands of years and when I am awake, I will hold the throne and rule the world.

**(A/N: What do you think?? I will update every two days or so. Please give me reviews and comments about this??!!! Okay?!)**


	2. BPOV Five years ago

**(BPOV Five years ago)**

Edward left me. I knew it. I cannot live again.

I came to our meadow. Memories flowed into my mind about him and me before he left. He didn't love me anymore.

Then, people with black cloaks came. I knew them, they were Volturi. I remember when Edward told me about them._ You wouldn't want to irritate the Volturi unless you want to die._

They knew about me, and I wish Edward was with me. Then a man a man said

"Hello, I am Aro of the Volturi. I know that you know about us, Victoria told us. It is either you will be changed or die.'

Then a girl said to Aro" Master, I cannot hurt her, I have tried."

Well we have a potential Volturi guard once she is changed. Tell me, what is your name?" Aro said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee'."

Then, I saw the flash in his eyes, and then he talked to two other men and hugged me.

"You are her daughter? I had a daughter with her but she ran away from us and can't find her since. It's been seventeen years since I saw you and your mother You will be changed and will become the Princess of Volturi."

Then he bit me. And I felt a fire inside my body; like I was holding a curling iron in the wrong side but I cannot remove it. It was excruciating and then the fire started to cease. And when I woke up, I saw everything but I can't remember who I am or any of my past memories.


	3. Surprise BPOV

**BPOV**

I am Isabella Marie Volturi. Daughter of Aro and Renee' when Renee' met Aro. Now, it's been five years before I was changed and my father found me. Father will be meeting with me later and giving me a surprise. I am different from other vampires. I have violet eyes and I sleep. My best friend, Jane is a shopaholic. Also, I don't remember anything about my human life. Aro said my mother was Renee' and nothing else. I did not try to ask him for more information, I was just contended with my life.I was very happy sleeping and then…

"Wake up Bella! You have been sleeping for a twelve hours!! Your father wants to see you now, I think it's about your vampire birthday" Jane said.

Suddenly, I was awake and wore a pink dress that is up to my knee. With beautiful butterfly beadings and layering at the side. Then I took Jane's hand and then we teleported to Aro's room. That was one of my powers since I was changed. I have been doing things that I didn't know I was really doing it until Aro talks to me.

"Yes father?" I said

"You know that you had been five years old as a vampire and no one knows it. So, you as Princess of Volturi will be known as my daughter. We will be having a ball this day. I know you might be surprised but everything was set a month ago. So, Jane will take you for shopping and you will take a proper dress, is that understood?" Father said.

I wasn't completely surprised because I observed a month ago that they were very careful and looked very suspicious.

"Yes, father." I wanted to talk to Jane so badly I just thought that I was talking to her and said _Could you come with me all the way along._

"What?!!!" was the only thing Jane said and then Aro spoke."What is your problem dear Jane?"

I heard Bella's voice inside my head, master." Jane said. That was impossible because I just thought of it. Then Aro eyed me suspiciously.

"Bella is that one of your new powers? If Jane is right then, we must talk to my brothers." Aro said.

"I guess so, because I thought I was talking to her and then she shouted" I said.

Very well then, you may go shop new clothes. You have five hour to do that including getting in here in your proper attire, is that understood?" Aro said.

"Yes" we both said synchronized.

We shopped for three hours and we picked black dresses like the robes of my father. It had a cute red lace on my waist with very cute flowers as design.

And now we were off to the ball .


	4. The Ball EPOV

**EPOV**

My Bella, Bella was gone. The Volturi killed her five years ago. We all felt angry for the loss. Alice saw her dying when the Volturi came. We all rushed and she was already dead and we never had the time to go to her funeral. We were too late, she was already buried. And then Carlisle talked

"Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, we had been invited to go to the 5th vampire birthday of the Volturi princess. Aro asked for our presence and insisted that we stay for one month in their home in Volterra. I wasn't able to take down his offer so we will be going tonight.

We all growled when we heard the name Volturi. Then Jasper was keeping himself away from us because of too much anger so he sent a wave of calmness toward us.

"We need to hunt before something goes wrong there. Esme, Jasper and Rosalie you would be hunting with us. Alice, Emmett and Edward you would be packing our things and after that you would come along with us okay?"

"Yay!" Alice said.

"Okay" Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett said.

I just nodded like Carlisle and Esme.

I packed my formal attire and some of my clothes for the month and then Alice had a vision. All of us came to her. I read her mind, she saw an unknown girl dressed in a cute black dress.

After she saw it I told them what she saw and prepared to leave for the hunt. We were all set for the hunt and then we ran into the forest. I ate a few mountain lions and some elk. After we hunted we prepared our cars and left.

I waited until we were near Volterra. We entered the dark room and a dark haired girl welcomed us.

_What coven might they be, I should call Aro so that he could welcome them _she thought.

Dimitri came and welcomed us.

"Welcome friends to Volturi I will show you to your rooms." He said.

_So they are the coven who left her and we were the ones who changed her _he thought.

I was thinking who might be the girl. And then we were showed into our rooms.

We still had one hour left so I quickly dressed while they too.

_Who might the girl be? I hope she would love m. I can't wait to see her!! _Alice thought.

How could Alice think of that while they were the ones who killed our Bella? Then Carlisle called us.

It's time for us to enter the room. Heidi was the one who welcomed us to the room. She tried not to think about the girl who we wanted to know.

And I saw all the covens already inside the room. And then Aro spoke

"Welcome friends to Volterra, we have been waiting for a long time for you to come here. We would like to present the Princess of Volterra, my daughter, Isabella Marie Volterra".

I and my family froze when she entered with Jane. So Bella was not dead. She was here all along. I wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much I love her and I didn't mean anything I said but as she looked at me. She looked at me like a stranger in her life like she didn't know me.

I waited to take her to a dance and when I got a chance, I immediately talked to her.

"Bella, I've missed you so much you don't know how sorry I am for leaving you." And then she looked at me puzzled.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she said and I was very hurt when I heard those words and came immediately to my family.

"She doesn't remember us or me in her life" I said

And then they all gasped.


	5. Stranger and the Story BPOV

**(BPOV)**

It's alright Isabella Marie Volterra. No one is looking at you. Only three minutes before I will be introduced to all the covens of the vampire community. As part of my vampire birthday, I will also be crowned as vampire princess.

My best friend, Jane who is beside me with her mate, Alec was perfectly calm about these things. I needed to talk to her but not in front of all these vampires. And then I remembered my newly found gift, connecting minds. The last time I used it was trying to talk to Jane when Aro was talking to us. Also when she freaked out! It was really funny but I need to connect our minds before I even go out there. It was hard at first but after some time, I finally connected it.

"_Jane don't freak out like before ok? It's Bella, I just need to talk to somebody before I go out there and be in front of all those people." I thought._

"_Gosh Bella, you shouldn't use your gift of yours like that. You might scare me to death. Well, for you? You will be fine. Just call me if you needed me. I'll be right there when you need me. Now get ready to go out there. Show them who the boss is." Jane thought while smiling at me._

She had been a very good friend to me when I was changed. So I just thought

"_Thanks a lot! Jane. You're a really great friend for me especially during shopping time."_

It didn't take long before she answered my thoughts passing through our minds.

"_What happened to you? Are you really her? Where did you take her?" _She thought laughing very hard through our connected minds.

"_Okay, okay, here she is" _I mused. "_But it's my time to shine okay?" _I thought.

"_Oh Bella, you look very cute when you smile. Okay stand out in your own party. And don't be so melodramatic. You are really freaking me out."_ She thought and smiled at me. By the time I wanted to answer her thought, Aro suddenly called my name. When he called my name, I didn't know what to do and then Jane noticed it. She pushed me until I was able to walk towards Aro. I looked at her, coldly. But her apologetic smile made me smile as well. I looked at Jane and how he looked at Alec. I have seen it many times before. It was like she was seeing the sun for the first time. (**A/N: Sorry can't think of anything else!!)** That sheepish look of hers was also like Alec's. It was like she will never be able to look away from it. By the time I got back to my usual self, it was time to take my vow to be a princess. Then I saw the tiara, it was beautiful. It had a big diamond rock in the middle of tiara with some precious jewels by the sides of the tiara.

After I was crowned princess of Volterra, Aro took me to dance. The music that filled the air was enchanting. We danced synchronized to each other with the music. The melody itself was magic. And then a stranger came from behind me and asked me for a dance. I gradually accepted his offer. I suddenly observed the gold eyes he had. I knew he was a vampire different from others here in the room. He only hunts animals to quencher his thirst for blood. It was magnificent. The smile he gave me was priceless. I smiled back to him. I can't understand why but I can't take my eyes off of him.

I was enjoying the dance then he suddenly said something I didn't understand.

"Bella, I've missed you so much you don't know how sorry I am for leaving you" he said. His velvety voice was music to my ears. But I looked at him, very confused and don't know what to tell. Maybe he knew me before or he was there when I was changed. His face was familiar but unrecognizable for me. I must know who he was in order to know my lost past. I finally said to him

"Excuse me, who are you?"

And then he left at the middle of the ballroom. I saw the shock and sadness in his eyes. Right after he left me, the dance ended. Aro signalled to get our attention. Obviously he was going to tell a story again to our guests.

"Friends, you might not know my daughter, so I will tell her story for all of you to hear. Her mother and I met twenty-three years ago. Well, she was about to become my food when I saw the beauty in her eyes. Obviously, she will be the one that can carry my child. So, she did carry my child but she brought my human side and I removed her human memories of me and took her back. After seventeen years, an informant said that a human knows too much of our secret so it was either be killed or changed. When I met her, she was in full agony and when I discovered she was my daughter, I gradually changed her. For no apparent reason, she lost all of her human memories and she was with me after that. But she made us see her potential. She did not need too much blood, she sleeps and for last, she has violet eyes. Then we figured it out that she can copy all of your powers, remove it from you or add them all up to produce much greater power. In shorter term, she has all the powers she need". Aro said.

I never heard of the story before so I was surprised as much as the guests at the ball were.

And then I felt a change, maybe but something I never felt before. My whole body went numb, and I went into a deep slumber.


	6. Dream

**(BPOV)**

_Last Time…_

_I suddenly felt a change, maybe, something that I never felt before. My whole body felt numb and I went into my deep slumber._

I wasn't feeling well but as if I was in a movie with low quality rate. It was very dim. I figured it out. It is a part of human memories that were lost. Or is it? Then I was in a big hall and I ran into a room. The sunlight almost blinded me as it passed my eyes.

There, I saw a marvellous place. As if I was running from someone or something. I quickly opened the door and saw a man, a very old man. I pitied it because he was too weak. Even moving his single finger took him a lot of effort. I couldn't take his suffering.

When I looked around, I observed that the whole room was white, marble white. The room had foundations like the Ancient Greece. It had beautiful engravings of Gods and processions. The bed was like made out of silk with its softness. It was inside a circle that was lowered. The image was breath-taking. The bed frame was made out of pure gold with intricate designs. And then, with one flash of blinding light came, the old man came.

"I'm sorry my love, I cannot let you bear this burden I had given you. Go and enjoy your freedom. I love you so much." She said.

And then I saw a grasshopper leaving the bed. The man was simply gone. Though, I didn't remember the grasshopper in the bed. Then the darkness came again and conquered the whole place. As if something out of nowhere, a new memory came right before my eyes.

The memory was from an airport. I remembered the sickness I felt when it landed. I knew I was human at that time. Many people were trying to fit in to the small space. Then I was walking which I don't know where. Then I was getting nearer to a guy, a guy that may able to uncover my lost memories. He had a beard and looked like he needed to take a bath or some sleep.

I was being observant on any details that was on he was wearing. I noticed that he was a police officer because of his clothes. It is a good sign for me. Everyone knows that every police officer always has a patch. I know where I was, some place in America. When I was very close to him, I remembered his scent. I am not afraid of any human scent because I never went to the newborn stage. Blood always smelled rust and salt for me. And every time I needed blood, I would only go to forests. I only hunt animals which makes me different from any other vampire in our coven. Then I read his patch. It read:

"C. Swan- Forks, WA".

And the darkness came again. Then a memory came again. I felt sadness, grief and agony. It was raining. I was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength to the numbness that kept me from realizing what I didn't want to know.

The rain bothered me a little. It was cold. I unwrapped my arms from around my legs to cover my face.

It was then that I heard the calling again. It was farther away this time, and sometimes it sounded like several voices were calling at once. I tried to breathe deeply. I remembered that I should answer, but I didn't think they would be able to hear me. Would I be able to shout loud enough?

Suddenly there was another sound, starling close, a kind of snuffling, and an animal sound. It sounded big. I wondered if I should feel afraid. I didn't ---just numb. It didn't matter. The snuffling went away.

The rain continued, and I could feel the water pooling up against my cheek. I was trying to gather the strength to turn my head when I saw the light.

Then the darkness prevailed and I was exhausted by unknown reason. And took a rest for the coming day.


	7. The Plan

**(EPOV)**

I was too hurt. She didn't remember me or even my voice or face. My family and I were in the state of grief and shock.

"_How could she not remember us?" _Esme thought.

"_Did she just pretend that she didn't know us?" _Carlisle thought.

"_I wish I would be able to get to know her now" _Rosalie thought.

"_What had they done to my little sister?" _Emmett thought.

"_I wish I would be able have a chance to know her again." _Alice thought.

"_If there was some way we could make her remember?" _Jasper thought.

Then Jasper's thoughts caught my attention. He was right. If we would be able to get a way to make Bella remember then she wouldn't need to be a part of Volturi.

"Jasper, your thought caught my attention. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice Jasper?" I said. And they looked at me at once.

"What, Edward?" they all said in unison.

"I f we would get a chance to make Bella remember who she was then she may come back to us. Jasper thought of it at once. We should discuss this later after Aro finished telling his story." I said. I was completely aware of what was happening around me even we were discussing things.

"Yes, you're right Edward, we should talk about this later" Carlisle said seconding my motion.

Then something Aro said caught my attention.

"For no apparent reason, she lost all of her human memories and she was with me after that." Aro said. Then all pieces fell into place. She lost her memories when she was changed. Maybe she didn't want to remember her sadness and lost her memories after it. I had many assumptions that may need proofs to prove in order to be true. I heard many thought while listening.

"_She is a very powerful vampire and I see something strange about her talent, very strange. I need some evidence to know what is mysterious about her"_ Eleazar thought.

And then I heard a scream coming from someone. I was too focused on Eleazar's thoughts. By the time I looked who screamed, I saw Jane. She was like Alice but she had the power of making illusions of pain.

"The princess fainted!!!!" Jane said. Then all of us gathered around her. I saw in her mind that after the story was told Bella fainted. I should have been with her, to help her. But what did I do? Instead I left her in the middle of that dance floor, confused.

"Friends we would like to ask for you to calm down and we will bring the princess in her quarters. Please enjoy the night without her." Aro said.

And Jane, Aro, Alec, Dimitri and Felix brought her to her quarters. The party soon returned to normal and I ran to my family. When we gathered, I knew we should not talk in front of all these vampires that may hear our conversation.

"I think we should talk in our rooms." I said. They all nodded and we ran as fast as we could until we reached our room. The Denali coven and our coven were the only ones that will stay in Volterra for a month. The others were scheduled to leave tomorrow at sunset or tonight after the party. When we came back to our room we changed our clothes to more appropriate ones.

"_Edward, you should let Carlisle start the meeting. And don't worry Edward; she would wake up in a week. You should probably tell Aro later." _She thought.

One week? How would I be able to endure one week before she could open her eyes and hear her beautiful voice? After all of us were dressed, I motioned Carlisle to speak first.

"All of us might be wondering why Bella lost her memories but I think she is like Alice and there may be a reason for her to lose all of them. And later today, I would check if Bella is okay by the request of Aro." Carlisle said.

"And all of you must know what happened before but I heard Eleazar's thoughts and she thought that something strange was with Bella. And Alice said Bella will be awake in a week so we will have a week to think of strategies to bring Bella back.

"Oh, I just wish our Bella would come back again, somehow." Esme said.

"I know Esme but I think we have nothing else to do but try to bring her memories back.' I said.

"Maybe we should talk about it later, Aro and his guards are going to talk to all of us in five minutes." Alice said.

"So we would continue our conversation later. Get ready." Carlisle said. And all of us nodded.

By the time that five minutes were up, Aro and his guard came to our rooms. We were complete and that did not surprise Aro much and his guards.

"Greetings my friend Carlisle and to your family but I would want to talk to all of you. And you may already know it but my daughter hasn't been waking up for a long time. I would like to know if you had something that may help us relieve our worries." Aro said.

"_I wish the Princess would wake up so that Master would not worry anymore" _Renata thought. Obviously, she was just thinking about her Master. But Alec's and Felix' thoughts were different.

"_Oh, I wish Bella would wake up soon. Jane has been worrying about her for a very long time." _Alec thought with full sincerity in his eyes.

"_I wish Bella would wake up soon because she brings the happiness in this place." _Felix thought.

"Don't worry Aro, Bella... I mean the princess would wake up in a week. She'll be fine." Alice said.

"Oh, thank you Alice and I would like you to be there when she wakes up so you would be able to get to know each other. We will leave you now. Best regards my friend, Carlisle." Aro said.

By the next few days, we planned that we would try our best to make Bella regain her past. After the week, Alice was being happy because Bella would wake up in two hours now. We all gathered into her room to await her awakening after a whole week. Then after all the time we waited for her, she finally opened her eyes.

**(A/N: This is the payment for the long updates. I'm sure it will be worth your time. It is a long story compared to my other chapters… Please give me more reviews!!!! If you will give me a review, I will give a sneak peek in my next chapter or the other ones!)**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**To all of my readers, I would like to thank you for supporting my story.**

**I would not update until I have 15 reviews!!!!**

**And the other chapter by 25 reviews!!!!**

**I would be writing a sequel of this story after I finished this one. If you would want to be a part of my story and be a mythological creature please write the following details:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Creature or Race:**

**Powers:**

**Where would you like Bella to find you:**

**Characteristics:**

**Hope for reviews soon!!!**

**Please enjoy reading my stories**


	9. Meeting the Cullens

**BPOV**

_Last Time on BPOV…._

_Then the darkness prevailed and I was exhausted by unknown reason. And took a rest for the next day._

I woke up and saw the bright sunlight cover my room. And there stood six strangers. I saw the guy I danced with last night, I think. And my Father, Aro was there too happy that I was awake. My friends, Jane, Alec, Dimitri and Felix were also there. I felt their worried emotions before I even opened my eyes. But as I opened my eyes, blinded by the sunlight saw their relieved faces.

"Uhmm, How many hours was I out Father? Who are these people?" I said.

"My dear, you were asleep for a week. What happened to you? We were worried sick about you. Thanks to the Olympian Peninsula Coven they told us that you were going to wake up in a week." Aro or should I rather say Father said.

"Well, I myself don't know what happened, maybe I fainted because I was too tired" I lied; I couldn't tell my father I had vague visions of my past.

"Then we would leave you with Carlisle and his family. They couldn't wait to meet you." Father said in an unwilling voice. I was quite sure he was worried when Aro and my friends came out. I was sure they were still in the hearing grounds.

"Hello, I would like to meet you but would you give me a minute." I said.

"Of course, you may take your time." The blond-haired said.

"Thank you. And I would also need the silence." I said. Even before they answered I started concentrating to connect my minds with Aro and my friends. After some time, I connected our minds first is Jane, then Alec, Dimitri, Aro and lastly Felix.

"_I know you're going to listen to our conversation so please, get out of the hearing grounds also the ones who are hiding there"._ I thought.

"_Busted are we?"_ A voice I recognized as Dimitri's voice. I sensed some joking part in his voice.

"_I think we don't have anything to do now before she blows up" _Aro said.

"All of you get out of their hearing grounds before she tortures you to death." He said jokingly. And with that all of them left in the hearing grounds.

As soon as I was finished letting them go from connecting minds, I saw there stood seven good-looking vampires. They were laughing and I knew why.

"Hello I am Isabella Marie Volterra, Princess of Volterra, you may call me Bella." I said welcomingly.

"Hello Bella, I am Carlisle and this is my family. This is Esme" he pointed out the sweet looking woman. She brought her motherly care with her as I have observed." This is Rosalie and Emmett" he pointed the girl who looked like Heidi as the most beautiful woman in the world and the big-looking guy who looks like he can carry a whole house in one hand only.

"And these are Alice, Jasper and Edward." Alice was a small-pixie like girl who was as size of Jane and she had the power to predict future, I said to myself. And Jasper can control emotions. Edward was rather different. He can read minds except mine.

"Well, did you had any dream or nightmare when you, let's just say slept for a week and can you tell what is it about if you had any?" Carlisle asked me. I can't lie to him. He was too kind to me that it is the only thing I could do to him. "Well, I remembered a patch which said , Forks, WA and a memory full of agony, grief and sadness in a meadow. And one from the Ancient Greece and I recognized it was from that period because of the architecture. Can you help me?" I said shyly now.

"Well of course. We know this man which you are implying and if you would come with us today for a little field trip in the States. Well you could ask for permission to your father of course. We would not like to upset your father if he doesn't approve." Carlisle said.

"And Bella, we could do some shopping while we are there for souvenirs. You could give it to your family when you come back to them." Alice said.

"Thank you, maybe we should call of them now to arrange our departure." I said. I am grateful that I met their family and that they were very welcome to see me.

I used my cell phone to contact Aro to set up a meeting.

"Aro, I think we should set up a meeting, all of us including the new coven I met." I said confidently.

"What is wrong dear, did they offend you?" Aro asked warily.

"No, maybe we should talk about it later, I am just going to dress and we could call the meeting in the great hall of ours." I said. I was afraid that he would disapprove my decision.

"Well of course dear, we would set up a meeting immediately." He said.

"Well, I think we should all dress properly for a meeting at the great hall after we are all dressed." I said.

"Thank you, Bella, see you later. And all of us should dress now. We will meet you later again dear." Carlisle said and they all left.

I quickly ran to my closet full of clothes. Almost all of my clothes were bought by my best friend Jane. I used a white dress with butterflies and flowers as design. It was up to my knees. After I was dressed I ran to the great hall and see if all of us were already there. Now, I had to start the meeting and I am pretty nervous about all of them are looking at me.


	10. The Flight, Forks, Questions

**(BPOV)**

_Last Time…_

_I quickly ran to my closet full of clothes. Almost all of my clothes were bought by my best friend Jane. I used a white dress with butterflies and flowers as design. It was up to my knees. After I was dressed I ran to the great hall and see if all of us were already there. Now, I had to start the meeting and I am pretty nervous about all of them are looking at me._

"Friends, my daughter wishes to have a meeting right after she talked to our friends. And now it is her time to speak and explain why we are all gathered here." Aro said.

"Well, when I fainted or so I think. I had mere visions or memories before. And important information is a name that may help me remember my past." I said explaining them why I was setting up the meeting.

"Why do you need to remember your past while you have us as your family?" Jane asked.

"I feel that something is incomplete with my life and the past might help me feel contended with my life with you. I just want to have my life completed as a whole. I hope all of you understand that." I said sadly that they did not understand what I meant.

"I guess we have nothing to do now, which will help you. Surely you need guard to bring." Aro said sadly.

"The Cullens seems to know the man I saw in my vision and that they may help me now. I think Jane and some would come but I think it is unnecessary because you would be left unprotected." I said worried about them now even after what they did to me before.

"Well we think you should bring Jane, Felix and Alec with you. Don't worry we will be fine." Aro said.

"But what if something wrong happens to you, I don't like you to be hurt." I said.

"Don't worry, do you remember that you could give us power. You tried that one before." Aro said with his very clear voice. I know he was so sure that nothing might happen.

"Okay, Marcus, Santiago and Anne would do. Let them come and Jane, Alec, Dimitri too." I said. I would try to copy Jane's, Alec's and Dimitri's power to them. I would also take it back later. Then all of them were facing me. I tried hard to analyze everything about their power to be able to copy it to the other three.

After five strenuous minutes, I completely analyzed and copied their powers. Marcus had Dimitri's tracking power, Santiago had Alec's power and Anne had Jane's.

"It's done you could try it now or later thought." I said happily that my best friend came with me.

"All right then, I will arrange your private jet to wherever you want." Aro said.

"Thank you and all of us would be packing our things and wait for it to come.' I said.

"Then, this meeting is done and thank you Carlisle and your family to help my daughter. It would be best if all of you pack your things now." Aro said.

I saw the sadness in his eyes and I was also sad too but in order for us to be happy, I should also be the one happy too. It would be unfair if he was the only one happy and I would be the one to sacrifice my own happiness.

"Jane, could you pack my things for me, I would need a time to talk to my father." I said to Jane. Although she was happy, she saw the sadness in my eyes for leaving my own father.

"Of course, see you later. I think both of you would need a little time together." Jane said and Alec, Dimitri and her was gone.

All of the guards and Carlisle and his family were gone and Aro and me was the only one left in the room. I quickly ran to him and hugged him. I would miss him but I really need to go and uncover my past.

"Good bye dad, I would really miss you. Sorry if I would leave you but I also need to be happy. Please don't be sad, just for my sake." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, I understand what you mean and you also need to be happy. I'll be fine. Now please go and pack your things. It would be a long ride for you and you would need your strength for the next day." Aro said and I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to my room and help pack my thing. Before I even close the door, I saw him going out the other door using his human pace.

While I ran I chanted to myself many times.

"_All would be fine. You should be happy. Show them that you are happy and do not let them see your weakness."_

And then when I entered the room, all of my things were already packed and all of my friends were already waiting for me. I smiled my best to them and they returned it.

"Are you fine? We would be leaving in twenty-five minutes and we need to take our luggage into the jet." Alec said worrying for me.

"I'm fine, now let's go and bring our bags now." I said merrily to them and trying to ease the emotions they had. After ten minutes, we were all ready and all of us were inside the jet.

"Jane, where will I sleep?" I asked her curiously.

'Well, there is a back bedroom and you could sleep there. We would be there by eight to ten hours. Since you used your powers, I think you would be tired." Jane said to me, she knows me too much. Since she said that, I suddenly felt the tiredness.

"Well goodnight, wake me up when we are already there okay?" I said to her. I never had the time to hear her reply because I already ran to the back bedroom and slept. I am not sure what may happen to me when we came there.

**A/N: Please give me at least 5 – 9 reviews so that I could update soon. Thank you for all the people who have been supporting my fan fiction. Thank you!!!**


	11. Flight

**(BPOV)**

_Last Time…_

"_Well goodnight, wake me up when we are already there okay?" I said to her. I never had the time to hear her reply because I already ran to the back bedroom and slept. I am not sure what may happen to me when we came there._

Then somebody woke me up.

"Wake up, you sleepy head, we need to go now. You slept the whole ride. Well, let's find out about your life now." Jane said.

I was pretty sleepy yet. I wanted to go to sleep again. That bugged me. I wanted to sleep, and sleep again. I'm still tired. But I still needed to know everything I left behind before.

"Okay, where's the bathroom, I need to change my clothes". I said still the tiredness in my voice.

"Oh, don't be like that Bella, its right there at your back." Jane said happily. I was sure that she is simply wanted to laugh about my attitude I've been showing her.

"Okay, don't try to peek in or I'll kill you." I said.

"Yes, my lady" saying jokingly at me.

Then I walked in a human pace in the bathroom. I saw what Jane packed for me. The dress was so seductive. It was strapless and had layers and designs that made it too seductive for me. I connected to Jane's mind immediately.

"_What did you bring? You brought all of my not favorite dresses and clothes." _I thought in full disgust.

"_Well you did not tell me what to bring exactly, so I decided to bring those. You wouldn't use them In there. Well now you could have a time to use them." _She thought in a very apologetic voice.

"_Okay, but you owe me one. Make me remember to kill you after this."_ I said while dressing that dress she gave me. I didn't even know if you call it a dress for me.

As soon as we got out, almost all of the people and vampires were looking at me and Jane. The weather was cloudy so we didn't sparkle in the sunlight. When we got our luggage, I saw three cars. I was sure that one was a Silver Volvo, a BMW and something else I didn't know yet. We left our luggage inside the car and got inside the car as fast as we could. There was a sign about entering the city named Forks. As soon as we were away from the city was a big forest. In the middle of the beautiful and luscious forest was a house. It was very open. The exterior are mostly made up of glass.

I was very curious about the house. Weren't they afraid that the humans would be able to see them? I think we needed to discuss these things. These are some of the reasons that vampires were discovered, they blew away their cover.

I realized that how would Carlisle know about this guy. Aren't vampires allowed to mingle with human beings? They could have known our secret. But what if he had known me before? He could also help bring back old memories. Does Edward know something about me? Have we known each other before? Many questions are being brought up once I had a minute or two to think.

They were almost finished bringing our bags from the cars. Then suddenly, Esme was behind me.

"Princess, we took care of your bed upstairs. Edward will be here soon to accompany you." She said in a motherly voice. She really brought her motherly care from her human life.

"Thank you, and please don't call me princess or your highness, just Bella." I said accommodating her. I feel safe when I'm with her because of her motherly voice. Did I ever had a mother before?

"Okay, well why you won't go upstairs and talk to Edward for a while." Esme said

"Okay, bye!" I said and I ran upstairs and followed Edward's scent. He was inside the last room in that floor. It was separated from any other room. When I entered it, a bed was right in the middle.

What caught my attention was the cd collection he had. Most of them were Debussy, my favourite artist since I became a vampire. And he was there in front of me, smiling.

"Hello, umm this would be your room while you are with us for a while." He said. His voice was like music to me. I never thought that I would be so connected to a vampire.

"Thank you, I noticed that you have a lot of music. I love Debussy. Do you know how to play piano?" I asked trying to get to know him. He was so sad when I first met him, maybe he needed a friend.

"Well, I play piano and I made a lullaby a long time ago. Would you like to hear it?" He said accommodating me. This time I saw him smile, a unique smile. I was quite sure that he was not joking anymore.

"Well maybe later, I would like to talk to all of you after we finish packing up." I said disappointing him for sure.

"Well I think we should go because they're already done cleaning and organizing this place." I said so that I could tell what I was thinking these past few hours."

**A/N: Please give me at least 5-9 reviews before updating again. Thank you for reading and supporting my story!! Thanks a lot! For those who would want to be a part of my sequel please give the following details: And could someone be part of another race because I keep on getting vampire race!!**

**Name:**

**  
Age:**

**  
Creature or Race: **

**  
Powers: **

**  
Where would you like bella to find you: **

**Characteristics:**


	12. Answering Questions

_Last Time in BPOV…_

"_Well, I play piano and I made a lullaby a long time ago. Would you like to hear it?" He said accommodating me. This time I saw him smile, a unique smile. I was quite sure that he was not joking anymore._

"_Well maybe later, I would like to talk to all of you after we finish packing up." I said disappointing him for sure._

"_Well I think we should go because they're already done cleaning and organizing this place." I said so that I could tell what I was thinking these past few hours."_

Now, I needed to talk to all of them to clear things up. And I think that Jane, Alec and Dimitri and the rest of the Volturi guard and family are keeping secrets from me. If I could just have a few minutes with Edward, Alice and Jasper then, I would be able to copy them and use it. I was deep in thoughts that by the time I realized it, almost all of them are looking at me. So I fell from the stairs.

"Are you okay, Bells, you fell from the stairs and you didn't even felt it. You're such a clumsy person." Jane said.

Jane, Alec and Dimitri were laughing while the entire Olympic coven took it seriously. Well, time to start the meeting before the sun sets down, and boy, I'm really getting tired.

"Umm… I think all of us should talk about something, including your coven Carlisle." I said trying to start my interrogations and meeting.

I am nervous. What if they lie to me? I know that they could lie perfectly because they mingle with humans. They can lie and tell them what they wanted.

"Of course, why won't we sit down for a moment?" Carlisle said. All of them rushed to the nearest seat.

"Well, I would like to ask you something; all of you. How do you know this ? Have we even met before for you to know him?' I asked hesitating.

All of them really looked kinda' shocked. Maybe they really knew me. What if they were trying to hide something from me? Are they shocked because I found something before they could even think I was thinking about it?

I was sure that Carlisle will answer my question, for he is the only one who kept his calmness. Jasper immediately sent a wave of calmness towards them.

"Well, dear Bella, we knew because he is the chief of police in this town. You might not recognize him. But we have met before; you came to the same school my children came to. And as far as I know means Charlie Swan because you were his daughter once." Carlisle said in a very controlled voice not to spill something which I am sure of.

Information flooded my mind. So that's why Carlisle and his family were familiar to me. I might have seen him before. The additional information about this Charlie Swan will be a great help. I could search his profile to know more about him

"Thank you for your honesty, Carlisle but I would much appreciate it if you told it to me sooner so that I wouldn't be the only one left behind. May I ask, what will be our cover so that those humans will not notice us much?" I asked trying not to bring anything up.

"I'm thankful you told me that. Bella your name would be Isabella Swan. That was your last name, I think. And as for Jane, Dimitri and Alex, they would be only your friends since you lost your memory. You will visit by the police station to meet Charlie by ten in the morning, if that's alright with you." He said.

I would like to go away in that house if it weren't for the information they had.

"Well that would be fine. I guess we have two spare hours. We would like to hunt. If someone would like to come with us, it would be our pleasure." I said trying to be nice to them.

"Well, all of us are also thirsty so we would be honored to accompany you. Alice would try to see what path would easily be removed. I would suggest that after eating you would like to change your scent to humans. There are few shape-shifters around. Edward would be able to talk you through it." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle; I really appreciate you and your family helping me." I said.

"Of course, you might as well talk to Edward about the shape-shifters." Carlisle said and some of the family members ran to somewhere I do not know.

"Well, there are boundaries on where we could go, but you could change your scent and you may be able to go through that boundary. We made treaty once to the shape-shifters so you will not be able to go through that until you change your scent, got it. And one more thing, don't bite any humans or it will start a war." He said sadly. I still haven't asked him why he was but I had no time for that.

"Thank you, Jane, Alex, Dimitri, let's hunt. Hope you can catch up with us.' I said happily.

I ate a few mountain lions and elks. Least thing I would want to eat, elk. But there were only few carnivores so we had no choice.

"We're all satiated, so I think we must go there now.' I said.

"Okay" they said in unison.

And with that, we ran to the cars to go to the police station.


	13. Charlie Swan

_Last Time in BPOV…_

_I ate a few mountain lions and elks. Least thing I would want to eat, elk. But there were only few carnivores so we had no choice._

"_We're all satiated, so I think we must go there now.' I said._

"_Okay" they said in unison._

_And with that, we ran to the cars to go to the police station._

**Chapter 13-Charlie Swan (BPOV)**

The ride was excruciating because we cannot run over the speed limit because we were in town. I would want to know who I really am who I was before and that made me impatient. Right on cue, we were already at the police station. I was getting nervous now, thankfully, the sun wasn't out this time. So, this is why the Cullens stayed here for a long time, it was almost sunless. Also, I observed while going here, it was green; almost all of the places here has green. The trees blocked out the sun from hitting it down the surface.

I got out of the car. I wasn't really sure who should I bring. There were too many of us. Some might suspect that something is wrong about us. I decided to leave Jane because she always liked to torture humans. Also, I would try and ask Carlisle if he could leave some of his coven inside the car too.

"Carlisle, I think it's to conspicuous if we all go inside, I would leave Jane behind and Demetri too, if he likes. I guess you should also too." I said with a trace of nervousness in my voice. Great! I made them realize what I felt.

"Of course, I think we should leave Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, no fight. Alice you should also look out for Jasper, so you should stay here." He said and nobody argued because Alec, Jane and Demetri were there.

"Okay" Alice said under her breath while Jasper relaxed himself a bit. Rosalie and Emmett just nodded and got in the car.

"But, why is Edward not coming? He should be with us too" Emmett asked in an unexpected time. Why does it have to be the time that he had to act like a toddler? He is big and strong but do his characteristics fit with his personality. I guess not.

"Emmett, he should be there because he behaves much better than you four in a human's perspective….. I think we should go before he leaved now, after you, Princess" he said. Why does he have to call me by that name? We were in a public place for god's sake.

"Okay, but please call me Isa when my father is not around." I said in a low tone shyly.

"Of course, as you wish Isa." He said and I started walking up the stairs and was going to open the door but Alec got to it first and opened the door for me.

"You don't have to do that Alec and you know it. I can take care of myself except from my clumsiness, okay?" I said and got into the police station.

I immediately came to the reception desk to ask for Charlie Swan.

"Hello, I would like to speak to Charlie Swan, please." I said waiting impatiently for the receptionist to call him.

"May, I know who you are to him?" she asked me.

"I'm a friend of him. It's been five years since I last saw him." I said lying smoothly. Yeah, I lie much better than my first days as a vampire. Father said that I was easy to read but I manifested it and I became an expert to it.

"Okay, I'll call him…, Uhmm… miss, and he would be on his way. Just please wait for a couple of minutes." She said and went back to whatever she was doing before.

Before, I could even count five minutes he were already there. Guess he was fast for a human, after all.

"Who called to me, Rebecca? I want to go back to my work as soon as possible." He said simply annoying. I wonder what his problems were.

"Sir, some family that you never saw for five years, was it is there by the waiting room sir." She said and I heard him walk to this room where we were sitting.

"Alec, control your thirst or else I would push you outside okay?" I said because I know that Alec wasn't ready to control himself. It had been five years only yet and I wasn't sure if I had to bring them all. I heard a slow movement on the door and I knew that he was going to open it.

"Well… what is it that you want, please, I have more work to do…" and he froze like a vampire. I wasn't sure if he was surprised to see the Cullens or me. It was very hard to read his expression, though.

"Hi, Charlie, it's been a while. I wanted to see you after all this time." Carlisle said in a calm tone. I was sure that he wasn't affected by the scent this man is giving us. I even felt Alec push away himself away from the scent.

"How come…Carlisle? Is that you? Who are these people? New adopted children, I suppose." He said.

"No, Charlie. They are not my children. These are Isabella Marie Volturi and Alec Volturi. Isabella doesn't remember who she is actually. Let's cut the story short, her real name is Isabella Swan." Carlisle said. I wasn't really sure what that human would do. Puke or run away? But instead, I heard a small tug and saw that he fainted.

Now, what? I came here looking for answers and this is what I get? After a while, he regained consciousness.

"Bella is that really you?" he asked.

"Umm… I do not really know her, but I may be her because I couldn't remember anything when I was c... I woke up one day" I said. I almost said 'I was changed '. I hope he didn't catch it.

"Uhh… guess that's why we couldn't find your body but there were a lot of blood out there. How could you even survive that? And who took you in?" he dropped a bomb that even I couldn't even answer.

Will I ever get my memories back or will I be stuck here in forgetfulness?

**Cliffy!!!**

**A/N: My updates will be slower now. My classes started so a lot of pressure is getting to me. School and my stories… Hope you understand what I'm going through, especially when you're in the star section… hehehe…**

**I may be able to give you some info when you review my story… And please read my other stories such as Cold as Stone and my new story… True Love?**


	14. Fight

_Last Time in BPOV…_

"_Bella is that really you?" he asked._

"_Umm… I do not really know her, but I may be her because I couldn't remember anything when I was c... I woke up one day" I said. I almost said 'I was changed '. I hope he didn't catch it._

"_Uhh… guess that's why we couldn't find your body but there were a lot of blood out there. How could you even survive that? And who took you in?" he dropped a bomb that even I couldn't even answer._

_Will I ever get my memories back or will I be stuck here in forgetfulness?_

I didn't know what to say. I never even knew who I was and that was why I came here. What would I tell this human? He was not my real father or I was changed as one of the eternally damned people?

"Umm…" was all I can say.

"Charlie, she never even knew herself how. That is why she is still here. We found her somewhere and found out that she lost her memories. You shouldn't freak her out about things." Carlisle said saving me.

The truth, will it ever come back?

"Bella, why are you with them????!!!! They left you behind and you were crying and screaming in your sleep. Then Jacob came, and you were back and now you're here with the ones who made you go though all this." He said, now in hysteria.

The feeling, feeling of hurt and depression came. What is this feeling? What is happening in my life? First, I meet this vegetarian coven and say they know me and now I'm here trying to remember things that hurt me now. Remembering the pain. I can feel it yet nothing in my mind came up. Why can't it just come back?? I was here looking for answers but questions just arose. It had not helped me. Now, everything feels wrong but was it right to try and remember?

"That's why I'm here, to know and remember, but I guess my decision was wrong and you proved it." I snapped. I can't just take it and stay here just to remember yet it hurts me while I remember it…

"Bella, please don't, I just found out you're alive…." He said

"No, Carlisle I am very thankful for all of your help but me and my friend will go back now to our family." I said cutting him off. With that the whole room became quiet. I knew it; it was my time to leave. I signalled Alec to come with me and we were both walking in humane speed. Before I even walked away from the door, my arms were held by somebody. It was Edward and Charlie. What was he doing here? Why did he even bother anyways? He doesn't even know me or care for me. The sorrow was in his eyes.

"What do you mean "family"?" he asked. Why were humans so stupid? It was driving me crazy. I saw that Edward was having problem with something but I didn't bother to ask.

"I mean my family with my friends and such. Don't you really know what a family looks like?" I asked. I really wanted to go away and try not to make a scene but what's done is done. I hope dad doesn't get mad at me, snapping at a old human that may get a heart attack any time.

"Yes, I do know but I am your father and how can you say that I'm not the one who has the rights over you?" he asked.

"You are not my father; I don't even know who you are in my life. You don't fit in there and if this is what I'm getting for my past, forget it. I would rather lock myself in a room with no one to talk to rather than you. So, if you'll excuse me, I really want to go, now." I commanded. I wanted to end it. The past I wanted to remember was not like this. It's much more different than others. Yes, I dreamt of bad places, but this is just too much.

"Please Bella, stay. I can tell you whatever you want or do what you want but please don't go. Renee will be mad at me if you just leave like that without giving a contact number or address." He pleaded.

"Well, if she wants to talk to "her daughter" tell her to meet her elsewhere. I'm not who you think I am. If she thinks I'm her daughter then tell her the name Aro and Volterra. Those things may help. Thank you Carlisle and to your family but I think you got the wrong girl" I said and pushed Alec to go out that dreadful place.

I don't want to think of anything. I just want to bring back things. I want to bring back time and change my decisions. After we were far from human populace, I ran to the Cullens house without looking back at things.

I wanted to stop. I didn't know where I was going; I just kept running until I saw a house nearby. Why does it look familiar to me? Was it in my dreams or something beyond that? Even though, a part of me wants to go home, one part wants to go inside that house. Nobody was there. Not a single heartbeat was inside that house.

I used the window to get inside the house. The house was easy thing to get pass through. Nobody would even know if somebody came here and took things that are valuable. I went inside and saw a bedroom. It was rather old with violet covers. I was circling trying to find something important, but I got nothing. When suddenly, I noticed that a floorboard was damaged. Was it just old or something else? I opened the floorboard and saw pictures, cd and many memorabilia. There was a picture of a girl, she was in her mid-seventeen's and she looked like me. I stole it away but closed the floorboard again and ran to somewhere I can be alone.

Will I find out who I am now? Will I uncover the truth about my life? I just hope so…


	15. Memories and a Talk

_I used the window to get inside the house. The house was easy thing to get pass through. Nobody would even know if somebody came here and took things that are valuable. I went inside and saw a bedroom. It was rather old with violet covers. I was circling trying to find something important, but I got nothing. When I suddenly noticed that a floorboard was damaged. Was it just old or something else? I opened the floorboard and saw pictures, cd and many memorabilia. There was a picture of a girl, she was in her mid-seventeen's and she looked like me. I stole it away but closed the floorboard again and ran to somewhere I can be alone._

_Will I find out who I am now? Will I uncover the truth about my life? I just hope so…_

I ran into a meadow. It was very open and all you can hear is nature. I didn't know what I had to do. Should I look deep into my past or do what I had decided before? No one ever had the chance to feel me or to know what may happen to me. One of the powers I already had was a shield. No matter what I do, nothing will come back to me.

Even how many times I try not to think about it, the house has some kind of bond to me. What is going on? I just broke into a house I never knew whose, was it really true? Was I really Isabella Swan, the woman my father told me about?

_Flashback…_

"_Many vampires try to intermingle with humans. I am very curious why, is it the experience or something more than that." Aro said._

_I was really getting bored with the discussion. He has been talking about it for god knows how long. I am not sure what to do after this stupid vampire and humans thingy. I needed new information and knowledge so I am well informed about this world. A world in that I would rule someday .I showed sign of boredom._

"_I know Isa, you are very bored but don't you know that one of the vampires who asked for death here was because his singer or mate died?" he said._

_That's what you don't see every day. She has to be one heck of a person and his singer too?_

"_Her name was Isabella Swan. We killed her before because we had info that there were vampires intermingling and she knew our secret…"_

_End of Flashback_

Right the girl who knew too much about us. She was killed in a meadow just like this. A meadow in that had too much blood that had been shed. I was also changed in a meadow and dragged into Volterra by him. It took me a long time before I even believed that fact.

My father even told me I changed a lot but some characteristics were brought to my vampire life. It was my mind shield, and lips.

Should I really open this box? Should I look into the things I am really who. These things and memories that were hidden were all about that vampire.

"_You…do…not… want me?" It just came out as a whisper._

"_It will be as if I never existed"_

What was that? Was it a memory or something out of my imagination? I will open this box. I want to know who I really am. I want to come out of the lies. I want to stop these dreams from haunting me. Can it really let me go?

I opened the box. It was full of pictures, a cd and many more things. The cd contained a Debussy and a lullaby. A lullaby was said to be given by Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, the one who called me Bella. Even that human called me by that name. Edward Cullen was the vampire who had his mate killed by us.

Why does Edward Cullen fit in this picture? There were also a stereo that were wrecked. A picture of this vampire and a girl was also there. Who was this girl? Is she really Isabella Swan? Why does she look like me?

The truth hurts. I m now disturbed and confused all the time. I felt something near me. No heartbeat and scent was familiar. The veggie vampire was here and I froze.

"What are you doing in here?"he asked.

"Well, I needed some time to think and this was a really good place." I said and it was really true. It was quiet here.

"How did you get Bel…her things?" he said still with the agonizing tone.

I didn't want him to know what I did. There was still a part that wanted me to tell him and to hear his musical voice and it won.

"I ran and went to a house and I felt a floor board slightly open. I took it and ran here, is it enough for you?" I said. I never wanted someone to criticize me when I knew I had done a mistake. Was I really that pressured that I needed to be the "role model" of the whole vampire world?

"Ohh…Have you seen what's inside it?" he asked.

"Yes, and I remember now about the girl my father killed in a meadow like this." I said.

"Do you know the story?" he asked

"Something like that." I confessed.

"Of course, being a part of Volturi like that… How and where were you really changed?" he asked. I noticed that he was trying to interrogate me but I didn't care. I just want to release this stress.

"I was also changed in a meadow like this and dragged to Volterra during my change and maybe you know some of my past 'cause I know you heard my father boasting things about me" I said and blushed.

"What… How?" he asked

"Ohh… I have am power to change my race from vampire to werewolf to human or something like that." I said.

"Ahh…, now we should go back, I think you have a lot of time to think about it" he jokingly said to me.

"No, you first, I think I need more time and I need to change you know" I said.

"Ok, but please stay, you're a really great person to talk to." He said and ran.

Now, what? Will I stay or go? Am I really Bella Swan? If there really is god, why can't he help me? It would really take me more time than I think it would be. Will it ever stop? It will never stop, would it?

**A/N: Thank you for all the support you have given me. I was able to update because my schedule is free for the day. I really hope I could update soon. I want to write my sequel to this story. Can you give me a character that is not a vampire, please??? Almost all of it wanted to have part but as a vampire. Please continue your undying support with my stories. And I just want to promote serachanXatsuka and her stories!!!! Please read my story, True Love!!! You won't regret it after I finished it!!!**


	16. Decision

_Last Time in BPOV…_

_Now, what? Will I stay or go? Am I really Bella Swan? If there really is god, why can't he help me? It would really take me more time than I think it would be. Will it ever stop? It will never stop, would it?_

**(BPOV)**

Some things in life are inevitable. Sometimes you can't stop them from coming and you find yourself in a situation. These things can't be stopped from coming no matter how much you try to prevent it. All the things I've been through that haunt me were shouting in my face. Many parts of my head keep arguing about many things.

A part of me tells me to go back where I was before. It wanted me to go back to Volterra where my family is waiting for me always. They trusted me that it would help me and I would be alright.

Yet with such irony, a part of me tells me to stay and uncover my past and my forgotten life. It also wanted me to stay with the family whom our family hurt, the Cullens. Even this strange feeling for Edward; I never had the chance to look at our bond because I never really liked Marcus' power. I saw his worst part, the blasphemy in his whole existence when he knew we killed his mate.

_What should I do? Should I run from my own past or should I still try to remember my past?_

'_Ok, I hope you stay. You're a really great person to talk to'_

This guy had been my friend or so I call it for over a short period of time yet he feels very special to me. It's unbearable for me to see him sad because if I decide to leave. He's my new vulnerability, weak point and I can't bear to see his own pain or death. Yet Jane had been my best friend for a very long time as I know of. Should I really choose between them or let things where they were?

_Flashback_

_We were now in Volterra and said it was time to eat. I never knew what kind of nutrition they use but we all had same eyes, red. They explained me that I was a vampire and also a newborn. As a newborn, it is also said that they are unstable beings and uncontrollable beings. They are also dangerous and may expose the secret of their kind if not helped or taught with. _

_I was walking down the hall and I heard heartbeats. Why were there someone living in here. I could sense they were human and they are quite many. Was I going in the wrong place? I continued walking down the hall and entered the room._

_It was full of vampires and humans. What were they doing here? They're scent was intoxicating. I never knew what to do and it might hurt others. _

'_Guests, welcome to Volterra' Aro had said. That was they told me; the three leaders of the vampire world, Aro, Caius and Marcus. I was never sure if he was my father. It was the only memory I had about my human life. _

_I head the door shut and people were getting nervous. Every vampire that I know of ran to them and drank their blood. Nobody had the strength to fight against their unbelievable strength and speed. _

_The scent was overpowering to me even though I was not the one who were drinking they're blood. When the whole scent of blood came near to me, it was killing me. It smelled rust and salt for me. I needed to stop myself because I wouldn't want to hurt a single human being. I ran to the garden I saw before. I saw a bunny and drank its blood. It never smelled it as those of the humans. I wasn't going to be a monster unlike the others. I have found a new way to survive. A new source for living…_

_Flashback_

I never forgot that day. The day I became a part of the Volturi and found a new way to live I have been very careful with my diet when I was there. My first year was easy to cover since I still had red eyes. I found out that my eyes were going to change to amber so I created an illusion that I had red eyes. It was not long enough after my first year after they found out about it.

I can finally be with the ones like me, the one who eat the same kind of food like me. Jane and the others just drink animal blood because of the rule set by the Cullens, me and Volturi. The Volturi leaders created the rule 50-50 blood basis. It stated that 50%animal blood and 50% human blood should be drunk by the family and guards in the Volturi. We made ourselves as role models for other human-blood drinkers. He set this rule because of the animal-drinker princess problem. At first they hated me for it but in the end, no one can fight against them with me by their side.

"This is so killing me' I said talking to myself.

I have decided. This decision will not be changed no matter what. This is what my head and heart tells me to do now. I know it. It is the right thing to do.


	17. Meeting and Cries

_Last Time in BPOV…_

_I have decided. This decision will not be changed no matter what. This is what my head and heart tells me to do now. I know it. It is the right thing to do._

I ran to go back in the Cullen's house. I hope I am not too late, too late to save what may be lost forever. As I came near the Cullen's house, I felt some kind of familiarity, some kind of feeling I have lost before.

_Flashback…_

_It was one of those days in which I had nothing to do but mope around. Being a newborn is a hell lot of a job. Jane and the others went away to finish some kind of business about some newborn army and I was left here alone. Father and the others were careful. They suddenly gave me sudden vacation out of somewhere but I insisted to stay here._

_The problem was, some suicidal vampire was on the loose in Volterra saying that her mate or la tua cantaunte was dead. I was feeling a kind of confused, how would this single vampire hurt me?_

_I sometimes feel the eeriness in this place, like I don't feel I really belong. It felt so foreign, strange for me. There was no sense of familiarity. I have tried going back and forth trying to see anything that might help me remember. Nothing can help me; maybe there was no past I could go back to._

_Flashback…_

The exterior of the house was really, something. I knew it was so beautiful but I felt something that was unusual. I felt at home and filling something in my life. Maybe they were right, maybe I was someone that I never imagined before. I entered the house knowing that they would know it was me. This feeling of me that wanted to say the news either it be good or bad for all of them.

I noticed that the Volturi were on a different room than that of the Cullens, they seemed to be enemies that were forced to be put in one place. I motioned my family to come near me and the Cullens as well. They seemed to be cooperative but remained silent for a while.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for the way I acted in front of you before and thank you for how you respected me, not as a princess but as me" I finally explained. I wondered how they would respond to the words I said.

"Of course, we also thank you for accepting us in our invitation to help you. We would not force you to do what might please us but please understand that in order for us to help you; you must also in turn help us." Carlisle stated. A few exchanged glances but I avoided it.

"I understand, I thank all of you for your cooperation and generosity. I hope I can ever repay you for what you are doing for me. I hope we did not become an inconvenience to any of you." I said. I suddenly saw the sadness in their eyes. I suddenly realized that what I had said can be constructed in two different ways that they didn't comprehend what I had wanted them to understand.

"So, I have decided to stay and uncover the mystery of my own life. Saying because I think you didn't understand what I meant before." I said and giggled.

"Oh" was all they can ever say.

"If you would excuse me, I have some errands to go through. And Edward thanks. I really hope I can talk to you again." I said and motioned them to follow me. We ran far from hearing range so that we can talk privately.

"What was that? You're flirting with Edward Cullen!!!" Jane exclaimed.

"Shut up, they might hear us and no, he just helped me figure out some things. And we need to talk and it includes all of you. Don't even try to run away Demetri." I said.

"Oh, I also got to remind you, Aro is bugging us for a while so you might want to call him, at least." Alec said.

"Later, I guess. But we have to talk. Stay here until I get back, I'm going to take something." I said and ran to where I hid the box and took it. I had many things in my head. _What if I they were really lying to me? How would I take all of it?_ I suddenly ran back to them holding the box right in front of them.

"Umm…, what is that?" they all asked together at the same time.

"It is a box, a box full of memories and maybe a chance to know the truth about me. Now tell me, who really am I? Tell me! I need to know! Please don't hide anything from me, forget Aro or the Volturi, and treat me as a family. Please tell me." I said pleadingly.

"We're not in that position Isa, sorry. We can't disobey orders, maybe if you ask Aro he would give you the answer you seek. He wanted you to find out yourself who you are. He wanted you to do what you wanted to but he thinks it's your time to know and do it yourself and not depending on them. He wants you to be strong and independent and he uses this opportunity to do so, you understand him, won't you?" Demetri said.

"Why do you always keep secrets from me? Why do I always need to be in pain every time I get closer to the truth? Why? All these time, you knew yet you didn't tell me. I don't know what I have done to you?!!!" I said.

I ran away carrying the box that may hold the truth about me. I ran crying and feeling betrayed and disappointed. I have lost my life, my soul not knowing who I was. I ran to the only place I knew was a dangerous place for me to be but a safe place for me to release my anger and sadness…


	18. Jacob

_Last Time in BPOV…_

_I ran away carrying the box that may hold the truth about me. I ran crying and feeling betrayed and disappointed. I have lost my life, my soul not knowing who I was. I ran to the only place I knew was a dangerous place for me to be but a safe place for me to release my anger and sadness…_

**Chapter 18 (BPOV)**

I ran as fast as my legs could let me go to a different place. A single place I knew I would be safe besides my haven in Volterra is near the La Push border. I just sat there, a few inches away from the treaty line Edward described to me. I could also pass through without any extra effort using my talent but I had enough, I just wanted a quiet place to be. I remembered that many humans still remember me, including Charlie; it posed a great danger just to cross it. The seashore which was close to me, it made different songs for me as it crashed with the rocks. I realized that other than the meadow it was also a perfect place to crash and just release my sadness, maybe not.

I felt animals come my way though I still question myself why it would use this route. It was about ten or more, I didn't even count. All I knew was that it was there, the Children of The Moon that many of the Volturi fear of. They had very intelligent eyes that I doubted if they were really werewolves. I was pretty sure that Caius killed all of them thousands of years ago but how did this pack got so large yet unnoticeable. Did it really matter to me since I was so sure I was already doomed to die? I tried to force my legs to move away, to save myself. I suddenly wished for safety, someone to save me from this danger. When I thought they were going to kill me, they suddenly left. They changed, no, but transformed into a creature I never imagined, men. They stared at me in utter shock. I couldn't understand why; did they also know me?

"Bella is that really you?" a huge man said to me. How could this happen again? Should I accept who they really thought I was? I didn't realize that I dropped the box I held tight before. It let out different things or memories I should say. The stereo, pictures and other things were scattered almost all around the place. I ran and picked them all up while being stared by those huge mutant things.

"Who…What…have…they …done… to you?" he said managing to choke out the words and he was shaking so incredulously. Who was he referring to, The Cullens or the Volturi? Only thing that mattered now was that they knew too much of our existence and there should be something to do about it. And who did he think he was to refer to any of them like that?

"Jake, stop. We can't kill her now that she's on their land plus the fact that their coven is here. We can't go against the truce." The bigger one said to the guy who was talking to me before. So, they knew about the truce? Even though that Jake guy was easing up a bit, I still felt the danger. Something was wrong, far too wrong.

"I'm sorry if you might have mistaken me for someone but I am not her. I may not be the girl you are referring to. In fact, my name is… Bella Volturi if you might ask. I think the word you are waiting here for is Cullen?" I said confidently. This pack if werewolves were nothing against my powers but I had to make sure they were a danger.

"Call the leeches so that we can discuss this problem. Tell them, we found one" the familiar voice said. Have I heard it before, I was so sure that I heard it before somewhere. The other ones nodded but even before they can go through the trees, the Cullens and my family were already there.

"Isa, are you alright?" Edward asked me with his perfect velvet voice. I managed to nod as a reply to him. He gestured me to go with them and I really saw the shock of my family when they saw the pack of those wolves.

"She has not crossed the treaty line, Sam. There is no need for this." Edward said.

"Yeah, we know that but who changed her? Is it your family? You know we are here for the safety of all humans and that included her when she was still one." Sam had said. Hmmm… that name… so familiar.

_Have you been harmed? The voice told me._

"You! Your voice it's so familiar." I said

"Huh?" he asked.

"The one who said _have you been harmed,_ I think somewhere."I said.

"I don't know anyone by the name Bella Volturi that I've said that. I only know Bella _Swan"_ he stated again.

"Sam, as I was explaining, we managed to find her somewhere with no memory of such and we are trying to help her with all our power to regain her memories back." Carlisle said trying to explain the situation, a situation even I can't understand. They were not sure who I was yet they explain to them someone I'm not?

"Oh… then why was she so near of crossing the treaty line? Could you please explain that?" Sam had said in a very controlled tone using a serene mask. Edward was frowning and maybe he was too involved in the conversation with him reading other's thoughts.

"We had a fight and maybe she thought of cooling her mind here in such a serene place." Esme defended. It was too much, I wasn't the problem here, and those things are.

"We don't… honor truces usually, Carlisle. You were such a great friend of Aro's and we wouldn't want to destroy that. But these Children of the Moon is causing far more trouble than we expected. It is larger than we can ever comprehend of having. I'm afraid we have to step in before it causes catastrophes that we may encounter in the future." I said, the authority filling up my courage.

"You must be mistaken…" Carlisle said.

"Mistaken! Please enlighten all of us so that we can understand what you mean. Please tell us that we are just imagining things and all of these are just a dream." I said. Jane looked at me and then suddenly a scream was heard. It was their leader she attacked, Sam.

"Jane don't do this, not now. We are still talking; maybe a few for Alec but spare the leader and the other one. Now, answer me. I think no one should have a problem with the noise." I said and saw the mist crawl upon the wolves. Unexpectedly, I saw the leader's greatest misery and failure, turning back to all of his promises and vows to the one he loved before because he found another one. Not just another one, but a cousin of his ex-girlfriend. Names, I need names. Gotcha!!! The names were Leah Clearwater for the ex-gf and Emily Young for the fiancee'.

"Please answer me while I go through in the minds of those boys. Lovely, a great melodramatic story. Breaking promises after another and loving the cousin of your pack member, how interesting." I said. A growl ripped out of his chest and Jane immediately held him.

"Please, don't hurt them; there is no need for that. They are shape shifters, rare but it runs in their genes, I suppose." Carlisle said.

"Stop it! She's the problem, not us. She is torturing my pack without any reason." He said.

"Tu-tutt… We are now in trial if you don't understand it. They're defending you, you know. And how dare you speak to me like that! Remember your position, mongrel. We would let this pass, but if any of these things interrupt us again, we would not hesitate to kill them." I said and really wanted to kill them.

"You really don't remember me, Bella? It's me, Jacob." He said.

"No. Thank you for helping me even though I didn't need it. Thanks, Edward, I owe you one again." I said.

"Be happy, bloodsucker, she doesn't remember what you have done to her and what you've done to hurt her. Hope she remembers…" Jacob sneered through his teeth.

"Shut up before we kill you. Watch your words, my family can kill you in one click of our hands, be grateful." I said.

"Isa, calm down before you kill those things. I really won't mind but you might blow us up too, you know." Jane said and tortured Jacob.

"Carlisle, we will let this through but one more problem from them then we would take care of it ourselves and we wouldn't care about lives wasted and families grieving for them. We would kill them without dismay, even in front of you." Sam said.

"You really think you could kill me? Maybe Caius would get killed by your unworthy pack but not me. " I said and motioned all of them to stop torturing and finish it already.

"Be… Isa stop they're too young about this and doesn't know what all of you are capable of" Edward said and I stopped them before they could start. He held my arm but before he can remove his grasp, he fell on his knees while Jane tortured him.

"Jane stop! Maybe next time then, we're really bored. They may be good toys to play with.!!! Oh! And a gift!" I said but not when the Jacob guy touched me.

"Ahh!!!" I said. His past overwhelmed me. It was too much. I ran and burned the trees surrounding the wolves. I made sure that the Cullens wouldn't be able to help them because it would be across the treaty line.

I sat down on the bed and let the darkness cover me…

**A/N:**

**To all of my good readers, I now have a twitter account, please visit fallena018 in twitter for more updates in my story. I haven't updated in months… First, m laptop was stolen and then I lost all of my files in my new one. I really hate it!!!! Thanks for reading stories!!!!**


	19. Past

_Last Time in BPOV…_

"_Ahh!!!" I said. His past overwhelmed me. It was too much. I ran and burned the trees surrounding the wolves. I made sure that the Cullens wouldn't be able to help them because it would be across the treaty line._

_I sat down on the bed and let the darkness cover me…_

It all passed too fast for me, from going away from my own house to dealing with the people who might hold some bits of my past and the problems with the werewolves or shape-shifters, I suppose. It took most of my energy or power even to move a single bit. It had tired me, far worse than, I had expected. I had too much to deal for the past few weeks. I never thought I would ever leave Volterra, a place a away from my only family I knew since I was changed or born to a world I never knew it existed. My past and my life were lost along with my transformation. I never knew that someone would even recognize me even in this world I move around. The images and flashes I have been seeing seemed to pass me by in a blur even for vampire eyes. Some memories reminded me of how much time had passed by to change my whole existence, it has been two weeks. I never realized that time would pass so slowly and for me, it seemed months. What did really led me to this situation, for me to believe what they had said?

_Have you been hurt or harmed? Sam had clearly said._

_I don't want you anymore…_

_You are my life now…_

Why? What problems did it now cause me just because of those little words? What was wrong with me? Suddenly, the darkness enveloped me. No savior this time, no enemy to face. But I felt being threatened without seeing any danger. Slowly, a mist crawled up upon me and everywhere. It created scenery for me to see. I didn't feel as powerful as I was before. I feel like human yet something in me was still special. The mist was very similar to Alec's power to everyone else but now it felt like I was going to play a character in a certain thing that happened once before.

_After I was running, I flew to a mysterious place I never saw before. It was hidden beneath many layers of clouds that hid the beautiful gates to a mystical place called Mount Olympus. It was the place where all gods reside. _

_Zeus held court at Olympus seated on an enormous throne of polished black Egyptian marble, adorned with gold. Each of the seven steps leading up to it was enamelled with one of the colors of the rainbow. A bright blue covering above symbolized that the whole sky belonged to Zeus alone. A ruby-eyed golden eagle perched on the right arm of his throne and a purple ram's fleece covered the cold seat. Zeus used this fleece for magical rainmaking in times of drought. _

_Queen Hera's throne was made of ivory, with three crystal steps leading up to it. Willow leaves and golden cuckoos decorated the back and a full moon hung above it. Hera's seat cushion was a white cow skin, which she used to make rain when Zeus was too busy or couldn't be bothered to end droughts. _

_Zeus and Hera's thrones faced down the Council Hall towards the door leading into the open courtyard. Along the sides of the hall stood ten other thrones, five on each side, each one belonging to the other ten main Olympians. _

_No wind ever shakes the untroubled peace of Olympus; no rain ever falls there or snow; but the cloudless firmament stretches around it on all sides and the white glory of sunshine is diffused upon its walls._

"_You killed my love, Tithes!!None of you keeps your promise!! And in return, all of you will be put into slumber until my love will be at my side again! You will be put into sleep for thousands of years and when I am awake, I will hold the throne and rule the world." I had said. _

"_No one will hold me back. All powers that all gods had are now mine, the higher gods gave it all to me when you had failed to do your wish for me. All of these will happen as I had said those words. No one can ever break it or fight back from it." I said and all gods fell back to their deep slumber. _

_I never realized that I held a sword with some inscriptions:_

_για το θάνατο του αθάνατο…(For the death of the immortal)_

_It seared through my flesh and I knew what it meant. The death of one immortal meant that the sword would be able to kill an imperishable being. And the Mount Olympus got smaller and smaller until it became a ball and was swept away in the universe. It would only come to view again when its possessor came back again. _

The mist disappeared and changed a new one. Now, I knew I wouldn't play a role in this play as I saw Bella and Jacob dancing and watched them together. I didn't bother to listen until the certain conversation caught my attention.

_"Well — this is so stupid, I'm sorry, Bella — he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He asked me to tell you 'please.'" He shook his head in disgust._

_"He's still superstitious, eh?" "Yeah. He was… kind of over the top when you got hurt down in Phoenix. He didn't believe…"Jacob trailed off self-consciously._

_Her eyes narrowed. "I fell."_

_"I know that," Jacob said quickly. "He thinks Edward had something to do with me getting hurt." It wasn't a question and she was angry. Jacob wouldn't meet her eyes. They weren't even bothering to sway to the music, though his hands were still on her waist and hers around his neck._

_"Look, Jacob, I know Billy probably won't believe this, but just so you know" — he looked at her now, responding to the new earnestness in her voice — "Edward really did save my life. If it weren't for Edward and his father, I'd be dead."_

_"I know," he claimed, but he sounded like my sincere words had affected him some. Maybe he'd be able to convince Billy of this much, at least._

_"Hey, I'm sorry you had to come do this, Jacob," She apologized. "At any rate, you get your parts, right?"_

_"Yeah," he muttered. He was still looking awkward… upset._

_"There's more?" She asked in disbelief._

_"Forget it," he mumbled, "I'll get a job and save the money myself."_

_She glared at him until he met her gaze. "Just spit it out, Jacob."_

_"It's so bad."_

_"I don't care. Tell me," She insisted._

_"Okay… but, geez, this sounds bad." He shook his head. "He said to tell you, no, to warn you, that — and this is his plural, not mine" — he lifted one hand from her waist and made little quotations marks in the air — '"We'll be watching.'" He watched warily for her reaction. It sounded like something from a mafia movie. She laughed out loud._

_"Sorry you had to do this, Jake," She snickered._

_"I don't mind that much." He grinned in relief. His eyes were appraising as they raked quickly over her dress. "So, should I tell him you said to butt the hell out?" he asked hopefully._

_"No," She sighed. "Tell him I said thanks. I know he means well."_

_The song ended, and he dropped her arms._

_His hands hesitated at her waist, and he glanced at her bum leg. "Do you want to dance again? Or can I help you get somewhere?" And then Edward was beside her again as he ran with vampiric speed._

And then I was suddenly shaken up to go back to reality…

**Like it? Please review more of my story!!!! It's been a while. I'm using the opportunity of not having classes to give you all chapters to finish this… The end is almost near or will the story continue???? Guess and maybe you'll know the answer..**


	20. Taking Chances

_Last Time in BPOV…_

_And then I was suddenly shaken up to go back to reality…_

_*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***_

**Chapter 18- Taking Chances (BPOV)**

I awoke within the sudden brightness of the sun and the hand that seemed to pull me away from my entire dream or memory that enveloped me for a time. The warm touch that came to me and brought me back to reality was familiar to me. From a dream I had so long ago that was deep and lost inside my mind. Was there something I should ever let go? Can I have a chance to love again when I feel the sadness and loneliness even after I was changed?

The longing for someone that I never knew before, the sense of love lost. The lost of the truest of true love and it looked like your whole life and soul was gone. The sense of protectiveness of his voice in my dreams was close to reality that I had heard before. That certain voice that I heard a million times before is now foreign to my ears. If I open my eyes, will I understand the dreams that may be lost again? If I allowed myself to love, what will happen to me if it ends to my own personal demise? Would they understand my feelings without hurting the one I love?

To my subconscious, it screams Edward's name in pure joy; the joy of having life back into my reach. Should I let my heart loose and find its way to the one who will give me happiness? Can Edward be the key for my heart to break free from the chains that holds it away? For the meantime, should I let my heart loose to save my life that's been lost? Now, it's time to let the light cover me fully.

I fluttered my eyes open to see the sun pass through the glass windows. With everyone inside Edward's room which is now occupied by me, of course. I feel so strong right now, after sleeping for how many days now. Aro discovered this power but when I fall asleep, it would take few days or weeks for my energy are refilled. The number of days I was asleep is according to how much energy I consumed from my last sleep.

Someone was holding my hand, the way it felt in my dreams; the one that pulled me out of the darkness and brought me back. It was the touch that always makes me wake up every time I sleep. The one hand that I held tight in my dreams and kept me safe; it was Edward's.

"Ouch…" I said feeling that my head hurt. All shot a concerned look at me.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little bit headache… It'll pass" I mumbled. All of the images, flashes that I had drowned me this time… The dance of Bella, Jacob and Edward; I remembered that Bella's body tried to take me to her own and for me to portray her role but I managed to get out of it. I stared down at my hands; one was held by Edward.

"I recognize it… I know it." I said unthinkingly.

"What do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward, his hand, his touch, and his face were in my dreams. That's why he's familiar to me but I didn't recognize it at first." I said recalling it before.

"What do you remember from him?" Carlisle asked.

"Some dance or whatever… Can we talk about this later?" I asked. My throat was burning and it ached so hard. I certainly needed to hunt. The monster inside of me tried to take over my entire being but I hesitated.

"Of course, but you would need company… Your family took the opportunity when you were asleep. Perhaps Edward and Alice would be no problem to you" Carlisle asked.

"I wouldn't mind. But I need to go as fast as possible. Would you be so modest to remove your hand from me" I said. My family laughed and the Cullens chuckled. Emmett and his booming laugh were unstoppable. As he finished chuckling he let go of my wrist.

_Be happy, Isa… I understand what you need and can live without it. But don't ever let go what may never come back again. A day ends but for you it might never will….._ her thought greeted me as I made the connection. Should I take a chance to feel true love?

_Thanks… You're a great sister for me and always are… I wish you will find what you are looking for in your life. I send you my appreciation and love…_ I said and we all run to hunt.

Well, I finished drinking my last mountain lion. And I started thinking. What if you had everything and you couldn't ask for anything else. What could you ever wish for?

_Some things come to an end and while it is within our grab, you should take it before everything is too late for all. If you have nothing to ask for; just wish that all will be the same when time passes by…_

That was what Aro told me a long time ago. He is a man with so many words; a man that can give an advice whenever you needed it. He is a father that understands the every need and wants of its daughter but also a man with so many secrets. What secret can he hide from me? How could I ever know what was really wrong in this happiness?

A space was beginning to show, a place full of peace and joy. But, as the sun sets behind, it greets you with a lonely atmosphere. It was a place full of pain and hurt and where a love dies. The beauty has its own enigma every moment that passes through this space. I never knew I would ever be too close to a painful memory.

I ran to the next open space but I immediately recognized it as LaPush Reservation. This was the place where I had hurt so many creatures and the ones who I truly loved. It was the same old place, but the burnt wood and ashes was seen in a very long distance.

I was just about going back to our house. And then a certain scent took over. One that I never imagined of smelling again….

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** ***

**A/N:**

**Who is it? Is it Charlie or Aro or who??? Guess…guess… When you've got the correct guess, a spoiler for the next chapter may be given to you!!! What will happen to the love of Edward and Bella? Would it continue or end in tearful goodbyes? Come, read and wait for a great and surprising twist!!! But how many obstacles will come in the way?? Will they ever live a true happily ever after??? Got 4-5 sequel in this story guys… So wait, read and get ready to be at the edge of your seats!!! **


End file.
